


Heartwarming Frames

by boneswrites



Series: Stark-Howlett Family: Frames [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Baby Peter, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Five Year Old Laura, Fluff, M/M, dads, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Some more Stark-Howlett family softness and domesticity, including Logan spending time with baby Peter, cuddling with Tony, a game of catch with Laura and their dog, and a trip to park.





	Heartwarming Frames

**Author's Note:**

> This family is the softest family and they're so precious and deserve all the happiness! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Logan isn’t a fan of the days when he gets held up on campus, and ends up missing dinner with his husband and two children. He’d call them, deliver the bad news that he has to stay beyond his normal schedule and promise to make it up to all of them. They never hold is against him, but he still always feels pretty damn guilty for missing out on these precious family moments. His method of making it up to them is baking, and it never fails. 

Logan unlocks the front door and steps into the dark house, noticing that as usual, Tony had left a small lamp on so Logan doesn’t stumble and trip (yes, that has happened before) and for that Logan is always grateful. He quickly discards his suitcase near the door and loosens the tie around his neck. Walking into the kitchen, he opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a long gulp, already feeling refreshed as the cool liquid runs down his dry throat. He scans the contents and notes that Tony and Laura had last night’s leftovers for dinner, and Peter probably had his favorite, mashed potatoes and juice. 

Deciding he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he’d be, Logan goes into his bedroom to change, making a note to go back and check on the kids. Tony is bundled up in the blanket, his face burrowed in his pillow with his arm extended into Logan’s space. Logan watches Tony’s chest as it rises and falls, changing into comfortable sweats a soft cotton t-shirt. Logan then walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge and extends his arm to brush away a fallen strand from Tony’s eyes. Tony stirs at the touch, he’s sleeping is always lighter when Logan isn’t home.

Tony hums, moving his face towards Logan’s fingers. 

“Hey, darlin’,” Logan whispers, leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead. 

“Hey, babe,” Tony mumbles. “Time’s it?”

“It’s late, I got home as soon as I could,” Logan says.

Hearing the sadness and guilt in Logan’s voice, Tony reaches out and holds his husband’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “It’s okay, we were fine. Laura drew something for you, it’s on the fridge.”

Logan nods, and realizes that Tony didn’t see that, possibly because his eyes were still closed. “I’ll take a look,” he says instead. “And I’m gonna check on the kids. Go back to sleep, I’ll be back soon.”

It was Tony’s turn to nod and he was met with soft lips pressing against his own. He smiled sleepily against Logan’s lips and drifted back to sleep. 

Making his way to Laura’s room first, Logan gently opens the door and peaks his head inside. He chuckles, finding the half the blanket lying on the floor, he steps into the room and picks it up, covering Laura and watching as she snuggles with the soft fabric, still fast asleep. He sees their dog, Rosie, sleeping on her bed on the other side of the room, her favorite toy next to her. Logan plants a kiss to Laura’s forehead and moves to the next door, Peter’s nursery. The baby is sleeping on his back with his arms laid out on either side of his face, his palms facing up and his tiny blanket draped over his middle. Logan watches his son for a minute or so, a fond smile on his face. He then brushes the pad of his thumb over Peter’s soft cheek and adjusts the blanket. Peter stirs, and slowly starts to open his eyes to look up at his dad. Peter is smiling a few moments later, happy by the sudden appearance of Logan and he extends his small arms up towards the man.

“All right, kiddo, come here,” Logan says, leaning down and slipping his hands under Peter’s arms, scooping him up. 

Logan settles Peter against his side and kisses the baby’s temple and grabs his favorite stuffed puppy. Logan hands it to Peter, who clutches it close to his chest and smiles at Logan. With the stuffed puppy secured between Logan and Peter, Peter wraps one of his hands around Logan’s index finger and tucks his head under Logan’s neck. 

Logan starts to walk around the room, it’s something he and Tony would often do when they carry Peter, as they did the same when Laura was a baby, and they found that it helps calm the baby. Knowing the speed of movement Peter likes, Logan starts singing a lullaby along with moving around, enjoying holding his son and being close to him.

“Let’s take a walk, huh?” Logan suggests.

Peter’s smile is the only confirmation Logan needs. 

Making sure his grip on Peter is stable, he walks out of the nursery and into the living room. He walks along the walls, slowing down so Peter can look at the pictures hanging all around; Logan and Tony’s wedding, baby Laura, pictures of Logan, Tony and Laura, pictures with friends and family. And it seems Peter recognizes himself because he smiles when they come to a picture of baby him, one from a few years back.

“That’s right, that’s you, bud,” Logan chuckles, kissing his son’s forehead. 

They walk around for a few more minutes until Logan notices that Peter’s head is getting heavier on his shoulder. He goes over and gently falls back on the couch, readjusting Peter so his small chest is against Logan’s chest, Logan’s hand going around Peter to rest on his back, reassuring him and holding him in place. Logan’s hand starts to rub up and down Peter’s back, and he starts to hum another lullaby to sooth the baby. He leans back against the cushion, letting his eyes fall shut as his voice evens out, and Logan too, is out like a light. 

*****

It’s around 3 AM the next time Tony resurfaces from his sleep. He turns, assuming he’d find a large warm body next to him as he reaches his arm out to wrap it around his husband, but his arm collides with emptiness instead. Frowning, he wills his eyelids to open and realizes that Logan had never come to bed.

Tony kicks off the blanket and lets his legs dangle on the edge of the bed for a few moments, pushing some of the sleep to the back of his head and standing up. He runs his fingers through his messy hair, taking a quick look at the baby video monitor and doesn’t find Peter in his crib. Even more confusion takes hold of his brain as he makes his way into the living room. 

Tony scans the room and his eyes settle on the back of Logan’s head, and Tony can’t help but smile. He walks around the couch and takes in the view, Logan cradling their small son, his big hand holding him protectively and he notices how Logan and Peter’s breathing are in sync. Sometime during their nap on the couch, one of Peter’s tiny hands had curled into a fist, holding some of Logan’s t-shirt in his hand. 

Knowing that sleeping on the couch cramps Logan’s back, Tony moves forward, his hands going to Peter as he slowly starts to pry him out of Logan’s arms. Instinctively, Logan tightens his hold on the small body, unaware of Tony’s presence. 

“It’s me, babe, I got him,” Tony whispers, just loudly enough for Logan to hear without waking Peter. 

“Hmm?” Logan murmurs, slowly starting to come back to himself. “Time…”

“It’s a little after three,” Tony manages to untangle Peter and Logan. “You fell asleep on the couch.”

Logan groans a little. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You’re exhausted, it’s understandable. Don’t worry, I’ll massage your shoulders and back,” Tony promises. 

Logan nods, getting to his feet.

“I’ll put him down, go to bed, babe,” Tony offers.

Logan wobbles to their bedroom and falls forward onto the bed, hugging his pillow and he’s asleep again within seconds. 

After making sure Peter hasn’t woken up, Tony retreats back and joins Logan in bed, who automatically moves towards him in his sleep. Tony wraps an around Logan’s shoulder and pulls him into his chest, Logan nuzzling his face in Tony’s neck and Tony runs his fingers through Logan’s hair. A content sigh escapes Logan’s parted lips, still deep in his slumber. Having Logan in his arms, close and safe, is one of the things Tony cherishes the most and he is always in awe at how beautiful his family is. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

*****

Logan hears hushed whispers as his brain starts to wake up, and he immediately recognizes the voices. Tony and Laura. He keeps his eyes closed as he listens in on the conversation happening on Tony’s side of the bed. 

“Can we take Pete to the park today?” Laura asks.

“We sure can, babygirl, I’m sure your brother would love that,” Tony agrees.

“And can we get ice cream too?” Laura’s low voice radiates with excitement. 

Tony chuckles, nodding. “Ice cream sounds really good.”

“When will daddy wake up?”

“I don’t know, but we should let him sleep, he’s pretty tired,” Tony says.

Laura moves closer to Logan and kisses his cheek. “I love you, daddy,” she whispers.

“Come on, let’s go check on your brother,” Tony slowly gets off the bed, walks around to Logan’s side and picks Laura. He adjusts the cover on Logan and they walk out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. 

Logan drifts off to sleep again.

The room is engulfed with a delicious smell when Logan wakes up for a second time, and his brain immediately recognizes it as Tony’s famous pancakes. His excitement is increased when he remembers that it’s the start of the weekend and that he’d get two full days with his family; no student conferences, no writing exams, no running around the university campus getting things done. Just him, his husband and two children. 

Logan gets out of bed and walks towards the talking happening in the kitchen, he finds Tony standing by the stove, flipping some pancakes, Peter in his high chair playing with one of his toys and he spots Laura running around with Rosie in the backyard. Logan slowly walks up to Tony, wrapping his arms around the other man’s middle and drops a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Morning, babe,” Tony smiles, leaning back into Logan’s chest.

“Hey, darlin’,” Logan presses a kiss to Tony’s neck. “Smells good.”

“Your favorite from Tony’s Famous Pancakes menu,” Tony chuckles. 

Logan’s stomach rumbles in response and he pulls back, chuckling. “I don’t need to tell you how hungry I am, because I am starving.” 

Peter looks up and notices that at some point, Logan appeared and he gets excited, wiggling his tiny legs and clapping his hands. 

Logan strides over to his son, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Hi, munchkin.”

Peter smiles up at him.

Laura walks through the sliding glass door, Rosie trotting beside her when he spots Logan. “Daddy!”

“Monkey!” Logan slightly leans down to pick Laura up as she skips towards him.

Laura wraps her arms around her dad’s neck as she gives him a tight hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, baby,” Logan replies, kissing her cheek. 

“Papa said we can take Pete to the park and get ice cream, can we?” Laura asks, slightly pulling back, her bright brown eyes wide with anticipation. 

“You know what? That sounds like a great plan,” Logan agrees, dropping another kiss to Laura’s nose, making her giggle. 

“And we can play with Rosie too!” Laura adds, her tone filled with delight and enthusiasm. 

“And we can play with Rosie, too,” Tony confirms, kissing the top of Laura’s head. “And now it’s time for breakfast.” 

*****

The sun is shinning and there’s a nice breeze blowing when they arrive at the park. It’s just a few blocks away from their house and it allows dogs, has a sandpit and a kids’ jungle gym, everything they need. Logan spreads out two blankets, one for the kids and Rosie and one for him and Tony. They decided to dress Peter in jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket incase the breeze picks up. Tony carries him out of his seat and settles him down on the blanket, letting Peter balance himself. Then Logan unpacks Peter and Rosie’s toys and they’re immediately scattered around the blanket. Peter occupies himself with some of his toys for a bit while Laura throws Rosie’s chewing toy, playing catch with her.

The dads set up their blanket near a tree, using the thick bark to lean against and Logan’s arm goes around Tony’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest. Tony easily goes with Logan’s tug, resting his head in the juncture of Logan’s shoulder and neck, facing the kids and watching them closely. 

“This was a good idea, I really needed this,” Logan whispers.

“It was, our daughter is a genius,” Tony agrees.

Logan chuckles. “She sure is.” 

Tony turns to look at Logan and finds the taller man resting his head backwards against the tree, his eyes closed. Tony gently nudges Logan to get his attention. “Look at this.”

“Hm?” Logan opens his eyes and follows Tony’s gaze. He beams.

Little Peter had decided to join Laura and Rosie’s game of catch and was currently attempting to throw Rosie’s toy so she can go get it. He manages to toss the boy but not very far. Still, Rosie is more than happy to carry it and drop it in front of Peter, encouraging him to continue. 

And then she gets closer and licks his hands, making him shriek with laughter and one of his hands lands on Rosie’s face, he gently rubs his tiny palm against her fur and she smiles. 

“They’re quite the trio,” Logan says, fondness coating his voice, the smile about to split his face into two.

“We have a beautiful family,” Tony turns back to face Logan and captures his lips in a gentle kiss.

“The best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Logan nods when they separate. 

“Daddy! Papa! Don’t forget the ice cream!” Laura calls out.

Tony chuckles. “We haven’t forgotten, babygirl.” 

Logan and Tony both lean back and relax in each other’s arms, watching their kids and dog play. The sun shines brighter and the children’s laughter echoes in the wind.

It’s perfect.


End file.
